A Happy Ever After
by GlamaHart32
Summary: After a whirlwind romance, Natalya is now engaged and expecting with the one person he now couldn't see her life without, Justin Gabriel. But now with pressure from her family to be married before the baby, how will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Maid of Honor

_Their week of vacation had finally ended, and Justin and Natalya had rejoined the Raw live tour. After their flight landed in Cleveland, Ohio, they headed towards to the Quicken Loans Arena for Monday Night Raw. It was at the live event that Natalya would debut her engagement ring. She wanted to see who all would notice, so she decided that she was not going to say anything._

_To Natalya, it felt refreshing to be walking backstage with Justin again. It could have been the pregnancy or the fact that she was now an engaged woman, she did not care. She was happy. _

_ "I think my locker room is this way, but I still need to find the match board." Justin said, looking around._

_ "While you do that, I'm going to find Beth. I have not talked to her since the day we left for Cape Town. When I am done talking to her, I will come and find you." Natalya said as she kissed Justin and went the opposite direction as him._

_Taking her time, she walked around backstage and said hello to anyone who she knew. As she approached the catering area, she could hear the distinct voice of the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix. Walking towards the doorway, she saw her best friend walk out. Beth looked right at Natalya and ran straight towards her, grabbing her up in a hug._

_ "When did you and Justin get back?" Beth asked, finally letting Natalya go._

_ "We landed in New York around noon and then we just landed here in Cleveland about two hours ago. Just enough time to take our stuff to the hotel and get here."_

_ "I'm glad you're back, it just hasn't been the same without the two of you."_

_ "It feels good to be back." Natalya said with a smile._

_ "So tell me, what did Justin say when you told him about the baby?"_

_ "Let's just say, the man knows how to outdo people."_

_ "I don't get it?"_

_Natalya just laughed and used her left hand to scratch her head. Beth's eyes locked in on her ring finger and bulged slightly._

_ "Is that what I think it is?"_

_ "Yes it is!"_

_ "Oh my god, when did this happen?"_

_ "On top of Table Mountain after I told Justin that I was pregnant."_

_ "So that's what you meant by him being able to outdo people, huh?"_

_Natalya nodded and could not stop smiling as Beth grabbed her left hand to get a better look at the ring._

_ "Wow! This is gorgeous! So tell me, how exactly did he ask you to-"_

_ "Whoa! Hold on a second Beth; let's go to your locker room and talk. I don't want certain people to overhear."_

_Beth gave a confused look. Natalya just rolled her eyes with a chuckle._

_ "I don't want Kelly Kelly or Heath to know about this quite yet." She whispered._

_The light bulb went off in the Glamazon's head as she realized what Natalya meant and she started leading the way towards her locker room. Down the hall and a few corner turns later, they walked into Beth's room._

_ "Okay, so tell me how he popped the question." Beth insisted as soon as the door closed._

_Natalya grinned as she walked over to sit down on the couch. Beth was right behind her, waiting to hear what happened in Cape Town._

_ "After we made it to his mother's house and got somewhat settled in, he offered to take me to Table Mountain to hike a bit. Once up there, Beth you should have seen it, the view was breathtaking. I noticed that he was not next to me so I looked for him. He was standing behind me, just leaning up against a rock. I told him that I just needed to come out and say what I had been hiding from him, so I just flat out said that I was pregnant. He was shocked to say the least and then he just dropped to one knee. He asked me to marry him in Afrikaans and after asking what he had just said, I told him yes!"_

_ "That has to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard. So when do you find out more about the baby?"_

_ "I have an appointment to find out how far along I am within the next few days, so we will go from there."_

_ "Ahh! I'm so excited for you and Justin, it's crazy!"_

_ "Believe me, we are excited too!"_

_ "So have you figured out when you are getting married?"_

_ "We haven't really talked about it much. We did decide on the fact that we want to get married before the baby comes, so it'll be within the next few months."_

_ "Wow, you have a lot of planning to do then don't you?"_

_ "Yes I do, and I was wondering something. Beth you have been my best friend here in the WWE and my sister of destruction for the longest time. You have also been there for me after everything with Tyson, Heath and then the drama that happened with Justin and I am so thankful for it. I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."_

_Beth's eyebrows raised in shock as a smile spread across her face. She instantly attacked Natalya with another hug._

_ "Should I take that as a yes?"_

_ "Yes of course! Now where is Justin, I wanna congratulate him too!"_

_ "Good question. I didn't wait around to find out where his locker room or the match board is."_

_ "Well, I know where the board is, and I'm pretty sure we can find out which room is his. Let's go." Beth said as she stood up and crossed the room towards the door._

_ "Do you have a match tonight?"_

_ "Yup, it's a championship match against the newly turned heel Eve Torres. Creative didn't give us a scripted ending, so it could go either way but I do have a slight advantage with my secret weapon."_

_Now it was Natalya's turn to be confused._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "You'll just have to watch and see." Beth said as she opened the door._

_ "Whatever, let's just go and find my fiancé okay?" Natalya said with a smile._

_Her smile quickly disappeared as she looked away from Beth to see that Kelly Kelly was walking past talking with Heath Slater. They stopped and just stared at her, obviously hearing what she had just said. Natalya was rooted to her spot, not knowing what was going to happen._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When Payback Goes Too Far

_"Can we help you with something?" Beth asked, eyeing Kelly and Heath._

_ "We were just walking by when we heard some interesting gossip. Tell your fiancé to be ready for his match with me tonight. I've got a surprise for him." Heath said with his signature cocky grin plastered across his face._

_He then nudges Kelly, who had just been standing there with a blank expression on her own face. She then began to follow him down the hallway, taking a second to look at Natalya's left hand._

_ "What the hell was that all about?" Beth asked staring after them._

_ "I have no idea, but I now know that I need to find Justin and tell him what Heath just said to me."_

_ "Alright, let's go."_

_They started jogging down the hallway, in search for a crew member. They finally found someone and were told that Justin's locker room was next door to Beth's. Natalya let out a loud curse as they started to backtrack. Once in front of the room, Natalya just barged in. Justin was mid-dress and when he saw Beth standing in the doorway behind Natalya, he quickly dove for the cover of the showers._

_ "Dammit Nattie!" he hollered._

_ "Sorry, my mind is in another place right now."_

_ "Can you throw me my basketball shorts and then we can talk."_

_Natalya obliged as she found the black shorts and tossed them to Justin. He quickly slipped them on over his ring trunks and rejoined the ladies._

_ "So, what's up?" he asked as he walked up to Natalya, kissing her on top of the head and then taking a seat next to her on the bench._

_ "Heath and Kelly know that we're engaged and then Heath threatened you for your match with him later tonight. I'm really worried about what he will do, especially after that day when I broke up with him and he attacked me and you." Natalya said at warp speed._

_Justin was lost at what Natalya was saying. He looked from Nattie over to Beth._

_ "Can you translate that for me, please?"_

_Beth couldn't help but chuckle as she nodded._

_ "As we were walking out of my locker room to come find you and she said 'let's go and find my fiancé' just as Kelly and Heath were walking past, obviously hearing. That blonde Barbie and redhead hick just stopped and stared. Heath then continued to trash talk and said that you had better be ready because he had a surprise for you during your match."_

_ "What did he mean by that?"_

_ "I don't know. He didn't really stick around to elaborate."_

_Justin turned his attention back to Natalya and could see that she was worried. He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it for reassurance._

_ "Nattie, I don't know what that idiot redneck is planning on doing in the ring tonight, I just want you to know that nothing is going to happen to me or to you. But just to be on the safe side, I want you to stay back here in the locker room. My biggest concern is for you and for the baby."_

_Natalya started to protest but Justin put a finger up to her lips._

_ "I'm sorry, but it's the only way to make absolutely sure that Heath doesn't target you."_

_ "Nattie, I agree with Justin. Your bun in the oven is the most important right now. Since they only know you are engaged, you are protecting your child." Beth said, finally piping up._

_ "Fine, I'll stay back here! Beth will you stay back with me, at least until his match is over?" Natalya asked, finally admitting defeat._

_Without hesitation, Beth nodded as she leaned up against the wall._

_ "It's for the best Nattie and I'm just looking out for you, I hope you know that." Justin said with angst in his eyes._

_ "I know you are and I appreciate it, it's just that I'm worried about you."_

_ "Why are you so worried? I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."_

_ "After the last encounter I had with Heath when I broke up with him, I saw him for what he truly is. He is dangerous and it was obvious from the way he held on to me and the way he went after you afterward."_

_Justin scooted closer to Natalya and put an arm around her shoulders._

_ "Natalya, it will all be alright. I promise."_

_ "Don't promise me just come back after your match under your own power."_

_Justin didn't know what to say in response so he just nodded. The sudden knock at the door made everyone jump._

_ "Justin, five minutes until your intro." A crewmember said, peeking his head in the door and then walking back out._

_ "Shit! I still have to lace up my boots and stretch." Justin said as he jumped up and started to rush around. _

_Natalya stood up and grabbed Justin by the shoulders. He turned around with frustration replacing his smile. She lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and gently placed a kiss on his lips. He slowed down enough to fully devote himself in the kiss and smiled when she pulled away._

_ "I'll wait for you in Beth's locker room. I'll see you soon."_

_ "I will make quick work of Heath."_

_ "You better come out on top." Natalya said as she followed Beth out the door._

_ "I always do!" Justin said with a wink as Natalya closed the door._

_The two Divas walk next door to Beth's locker room and settle into watch Justin's match on the television. Meanwhile, Justin finished getting his boots laced and his kick pads in place in record time. He also managed to stretch his body out before heading out the door for his match. As he made his way down the hall towards the gorilla position, he was ambushed from behind, having his legs taken out from underneath him. Fists instantly started hitting him in the back of the head. All he was able to see was a flash of red hair and another figure with blonde hair leaning up against the wall. Before he had a chance to fight back, he was picked up by his hair and then thrown into a door. The door caved in from the impact as he went in headfirst. Without hesitation, Justin was picked up once again and thrown into the concrete wall across the narrow hallway, knocking him out cold. His two assailants then fled the scene, sprinting down the hall, leaving the South African lying there in a crumpled heap._

_ "Alright, Justin's match should be up next after this commercial." Natalya said as she sat down on the couch._

_ "Did you hear that?"_

_ "Hear what?"_

_ "How in the hell did you not hear that humongous bang against the door?"_

_ "Sorry, I'm in my own little world over here."_

_Beth rolled her eyes at Natalya and crossed the room. She opened the door a sliver and peeked her head through the crack. Not seeing anyone standing there, she saw the dent. As she assessed the damage that had been done to the door, she looked around to see if she could find the source. Looking across the hall, she was someone lying on the ground. Cautiously she made her way over to check on the person. Recognizing the ring attire, she yelled for Natalya._

_ "Nattie, you might want to come out here!"_

_Natalya walked out of the locker room and as soon as she saw Beth kneeling next to Justin's motionless body, she took three long strides and dropped to her knees near his head. Tears instantly started falling as she tried to wake him up._

_ "Justin, you need to wake up, you promised me." Natalya sobbed._

_Beth could tell that the panic was starting to build up inside, as she could see it form across her face. To calm her down, Beth had to think quick._

_ "Natalya, I'm going to go get help. I want you to stay here and support his neck, and try not to move his body."_

_Natalya nodded and wiped away her tears. She gently lifted his head and set it in her lap as Beth got up and ran to look for help._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Diagnosis

A short time later, Beth was standing at her best friend's side as the medical personnel loaded Justin's motionless body onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. As they slammed the doors, the lights flickered brightly and the sirens echoed loudly throughout the hallway. Groups of other Superstars and Divas had gathered, whispering about what had happened. Natalya turned into Beth's shoulder as the ambulance drove off to hide her tears. As Beth wrapped a protective arm around Natalya, she happened to look up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; Heath standing off to the side along with Wade, Trent and Alex Riley, with a smile spread across his face. She had seen enough of his cockiness to last him a lifetime.

"I'll be right back Nattie." Beth said, excusing herself.

Beth walked straight up to the red headed superstar and just stopped right in front of him. He slowly turned to face her and was just about to ask her what she wanted when Beth drew her right arm back. She swung and caught Heath square in the nose at a full extension. The cracking of bone echoed just as loud as the sirens of the ambulance. Everyone turned to face Beth and Heath just in time to see Heath fall to the ground, blood gushing from his nose and him knocked out cold.

"Sonofabitch!" Beth muttered under her breath as she shook her hand.

She then turned on her heel and walked back over to where Natalya was standing. She was rooted to her spot, with a look of pure surprise all over her face.

"What the hell Beth?"

"What, he deserved a good knock in the face a long time ago. It was completely overdue."

Natalya remained quiet, not sure about what she should say next.

"Let's go get changed and head over to the hospital. You need to be there for Justin."

"What about your championship match against Eve tonight?" Natalya asked, finally bringing her thoughts back to the situation at hand.

"While I get changed, I will send a text to Stephanie explaining that I need to be at the hospital with you. I'm sure she'll understand and figure something out. Now let's go, my hand is throbbing."

Without further hesitation, they walked back to the locker room area silently. Beth went to her room to change out of her unused ring gear and text Stephanie, while Natalya was next door in Justin's locker room to pack all of his gear up. Natalya was the first to finish and when she rejoined the Glamazon, she noticed that her right hand was severely swollen.

"Holy shit Beth!" Natalya exclaimed.

"What now?"

"Your hand is really messed up. You need to get it looked at when we get to the hospital."

"I will after we find out what has happened to Justin."

"No! As soon as we get there, you need to check yourself in."

"But…"

"I'm not arguing with you about this. Something could be seriously wrong." Natalya insisted, cutting into Beth's sentence.

"Fine I'll get my damn hand checked out!" Beth said finally giving in.

"And everyone says that I'm the stubborn one."

Despite the throbbing pain in her hand, Beth was still able to drive them to the hospital. Once they arrived, Beth checked herself into the emergency room while Natalya went in search of her fiancé.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for someone who was just recently brought in by an ambulance." Natalya said when she found a nurses station.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but visiting hours have ended." The nurse rudely replied.

The tone in the nurse's voice took Natalya back.

"Does that include family?"

"According to his chart the only family that he has is in Africa."

"His mother lives in South Africa to be exact and his chart obviously hasn't been updated in the whole day we've been back in the states."

Natalya could not believe how rude the nurse was being. If it weren't for the fact that she was pregnant, she would have laid that bitch out already.

"I'm sorry, but I am extremely busy…"The nurse started to say, but that was the last straw.

"I'm sorry, but I would like to check in on my FIANCÉ sometime tonight." Natalya interrupted.

Hearing the word 'fiancé' caught the woman's attention and her face dropped.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"Yeah I can tell. You were too busy with what you were doing to stop for five seconds and help someone out. Now if you don't mind, can you please tell me which room he is in?"

"He is in room two thirteen. It's just down the hall, on the right side of the hallway." The nurse said.

Natalya walked away without another word. Following the directions, she finally came upon room two thirteen. Stopping outside the door, she paused to mentally prepare herself by taking a deep breath. When she walked into the room, she saw Justin lying in the bed, hooked up to various machines, which opened up the floodgates once again. Walking into the room, she pulled a chair over to the bedside and picked up his left hand. Lacing her fingers with his, she rested her head on top of their hands. It seemed as soon as her head touched their hands, the doctor walked into the room.

"Excuse me miss, but visiting hours ended almost two hours ago. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Here we go again. Look, I'm not going anywhere."

"Please do not make me have to call security and have you escorted off the premises."

"The reason I'm not going anywhere is the fact that I'm his fiancé and I have already had this conversation with your snooty nurse out there." Natalya said, putting her defenses up again.

"My sincerest apologies let me fill you in on what we have found. Once we brought him in, we took him straight in to get x-rays. They showed that he has a fractured right arm, which is why there is a splint. When the x-rays showed that, his skull was intact, we sent him off for an MRI, and it's a good thing that we took that extra precaution. The MRI showed that there is a slight swelling of the brain. The nurses and I are going to monitor him overnight, and in the morning, we will see if there has been any progress." The doctor explained.

"What will happen if there isn't any progress?" Natalya asked, afraid of the answer.

"If there are no signs of progress, we will then have to operate to relieve the pressure so that there is no permanent damage."

The doctor scribbled a few notes on Justin's chart and then left the room. Natalya could not believe how quickly things had changed as tears were threatening to make an unwelcomed return. Feeling the weight of the last few hours mixed with the jetlag, she laid her head down on their hands again and fell asleep, still holding Justin's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Just A Dream

The next morning, Natalya awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. As she sat up, she let out a gasp of pain. Her neck was stiff and she had a crick in her back. She struggled to her feet and crossed the room to where she had tossed her purse the night before. Pulling the phone out of her Louis Vuitton, the caller I.D. read that it was Beth. She mentally swore, forgetting that she had come with her to the hospital.

"Hello?" Natalya answered on the fifth ring.

"Hey, sorry I didn't come and find you last night. The doctor ordered x-rays for my hand, but the technician had already gone home. First thing this morning, I got the x-rays done and they just released me. What room is Justin in?"

"He's in room two thirteen. I'll see you in a few."

After hanging up, Natalya started to feel the effects of all her crying. She grabbed her purse and went into the bathroom to freshen up. Five minutes and a new layer of makeup on, she walked out just in time to see Beth starting to pass Justin's room. She started to flag her down and finally caught her attention, causing her to back track slightly. When Beth entered the room, Natalya noticed that her right hand was encased in an air cast. Giving her a questioning look, Beth started to explain.

"Don't worry, nothing is broken, it's just a sprained wrist."

"Will you still be able to wrestle and perform with that thing on?"

"The doctors told me to rest it and use it as little as possible for a week or so. Then I can get back in the ring and continue to making Divas cry." Beth said with a hopeful smile.

They continued to discuss her injury and how they would be able to play it out on the screen. After a while, Beth changed the subject from herself to Justin's condition. Now, it was Natalya's turn to relay the information that the doctor had told her. Beth was shocked when Natalya told her about the slight swelling of his brain. Before Natalya could express her concerns, a raspy voice called out her name. Perking up, she bolted behind the curtain just in time to see Justin trying to sit up. She crossed the small room and reclaimed her seat next to Justin's bed and grabbed his hand.

"What happened? Where am I and why does Beth have a cast on?" Justin asked, thoroughly confused.

"Someone attacked you before your match with Heath. Beth found you and then called for an ambulance. When the EMT's were loading you into the ambulance, Beth had the assumption that Heath was the one who had attacked you by the way he was smiling and watching how distraught I was. As the ambulance drove away, Beth walked straight up to him and caught him square in the nose. You should have heard the crack! Heath instantly crumbled to the ground, knocked out cold." Natalya explained.

When Natalya finished, Justin's eyes were huge as he let the information sink in. He looked over at Beth and she just shrugged her shoulders. Justin was about to ask more questions, but stopped when the doctor walked in.

"It's good to see that you are awake Mr. Gabriel."

"What happens now?" Natalya asked nervously.

"Well, the fact that he is up, aware of his surroundings and talking is a good sign. This means that we won't have to operate to relieve the pressure."

"When do you think he can be released?"

"I want to keep him one more night for further observations. Then we can go from there, but more than likely it will be tomorrow afternoon."

The doctor checked a few more things off on Justin's chart and he left the room. Natalya let out a heavy sigh and dropped her head into her hands.

"Natalya dear, you look exhausted. Did you stay here last night?"

Without lifting her head up, she nodded, then put a hand to her neck as pain shot down through her spine.

"Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some sleep, you deserve it. I mean, it's now like I'm going anywhere anytime soon." Justin said with a smile.

Lifting her head and seeing him smile made her heart melt and caused her to smile too. She was trying to think up a good insult to throw back at him, but she was just too tired, so she just nodded.

"I'll drive you back if you want me too Nattie."

"That'd be great. I'll come back after a while." Natalya said, standing up and gave Justin a kiss before walking out the door.

Once back in her hotel room, Natalya fell onto her bed, fully clothed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Falling into a deep sleep, she started to dream.

_**When she walked into Justin's hospital room, she found out that he was awake. Walking over to him, she bent down and kissed him. She was shocked when he didn't kiss her back and pushed her away slightly. Standing up straight, she looked at him confused.**_

_** "What's wrong?"**_

_** "What the hell was that for Natalya? Don't you know that I have a girlfriend?"**_

_** "Actually I do know that."**_

_** "Then why did you kiss me just now?"**_

_** "Because I'm your girlfriend. Wait scratch that, I'm your fiancé. Don't you remember?" she asked as she showed him the ring on her left hand.**_

_** "My fiancé? I have no idea what you are talking about. You aren't my girlfriend, Kelly is." Justin said, his face all scrunched up with confusion.**_

_** "No she is not. I am your fiancé and we are expecting a baby together. Don't you remember proposing to me atop of Table Mountain when we vacationed in Cape Town?"**_

_** "I seriously have no idea what you are talking about. I've seen you around backstage and you seem like a really nice girl, but you are kind of creeping me out right now. Saying that we are engaged and that we are having a baby together is all sounding a little crazy."**_

_** "But Justin, you have to believe me on this." **_

_** "I think it would be for the best if you just leave." Justin said, turning away from her.**_

_**Natalya was shocked to hear him say those words. Tears instantly filled her eyes and she ran from the room, letting the door slam on her way out.**_

It was then that she woke up, drenched in sweat. Looking around and realizing where she was, she took a second to calm down her pounding heart.

"It was just a dream, nothing to worry about." She said to herself.

She glanced out the window and saw that the sky had grown dark. Jumping out of the bed, she headed straight for the bathroom to start up a shower. Turning the water on so that it could warm up, she walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her phone.

"Hey can you drive me back to the hospital to see Justin?" Natalya typed into a text message and sent it to Beth.

"Sure can, meet me down in the lobby in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks and I will see you then."

Natalya then ran back to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Once she was out, she towel dried her hair, then sectioned out a small portion of her bangs and began to French braid it across her hairline. The remainder of her hair, she scrunched with mousse and hairspray before pulling it up into a high ponytail. Next came the difficult part for her about getting ready: figuring out what to wear.

Quickly checking the clock on her cell phone, she saw that she had to hurry. Deciding that she would much rather be comfortable than fashionable for once, she chose to stick with her signature pink and black color scheme. She put on a pair of black yoga pants, a black tank top, and a pink zip-up hoodie. As she slipped on her favorite pink and black ballet flats, there was a knock on the door.

"Sonofabitch!" she muttered under her breath.

She quickly crossed the room and opened the door; completely bypassing the peephole. Standing there in the doorway was one for the last people that she wanted to see right then: Tyson.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Closure

Taking advantage of her shock, he walked in past her and sat down on the bed. Regaining her composure, she gently closed the door, walked over to the couch, and sat directly in front of her ex-boyfriend. Before she could say anything, Tyson spoke first.

"I just want to say how beautiful you look. You are absolutely glowing."

Natalya quickly clambered to her feet and moved away from him.

"Tyson, I am not doing this with you again. You made me lose Justin once, I'm not going to let it happen again. I have a whole lot more to lose this time besides him."

"I'm not here to make any kind of move on you. I know that Justin is in the hospital, so I thought it would be a perfect time to talk to you, alone."

"Okay then, talk. I supposed to be meeting up with Beth in a few minutes."

"I have heard some rumors circulating around backstage and I thought I should come straight to the source and find out the truth."

"Fine, fire away." Natalya said as she sat back down on the couch, and just waited.

"The first out of the two that I've heard is that you are engaged to him. Is it true?" Tyson asked, letting his eyes travel to her left ring finger.

Seeing the emerald encircled with diamonds answered his own question.

"I see. Now the second rumor that I've heard is that you are pregnant. Is that one true too?"

No longer able to look Tyson in the eyes, Natalya dropped her gaze to her feet. After a few seconds, she gambled on looking up. She saw that he had put his head in his hands, shoulders slumped.

"Tyson, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. The only person that I can blame is myself. It's my fault the way I treated you and that I cheated on you. I pushed you away and into the arms of another man, someone who cares for you and loves you unconditionally. I am so sorry for the hell that I put you through that night. I just hope that someday, if not now, that you and Justin can forgive me."

Natalya stood up, touched by his sincerity. Seeing her stand up caused Tyson to stand up as well. She closed the space in between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. It took him a minute to realize what she doing, and when he did, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close.

"Thank you for coming by. It really ate me up inside the way things ended between us." Natalya said, pulling away and sticking her hand in her hoodie pockets.

"I felt the same way and figured I may as well man up to my mistakes." Tyson said as he turned to leave.

At the door, he turned to face Natalya one last time.

"Congratulations Nattie. Justin is a lucky man to have you and I just know that you are going to be a wonderful mother. I'll see you around backstage."

Natalya smiled as Tyson closed the door. She could feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She then remembered that she was supposed to meet Beth downstairs almost twenty minutes ago. Grabbing her purse off the desk, she ran from the room, towards the elevators.

When she finally met up with Beth in the lobby, she was surprised to see John Cena standing next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. As she approached them, Beth saw her and smiled.

"Hey John, what are you doing here? I thought you were in New Mexico filming for _The Marine 3_?"

"I have two days off to do promotional stuff."

"And being the wonderful guy that he is, she flew in to surprise me. How great is he?" Beth cooed as she smiled at John.

"That's so sweet." Natalya agreed.

"After we drop you off at the hospital, he's taking me out to dinner."

"Speaking of Justin how is he?" John asked.

Natalya took a deep breath and prepared to tell the story once again; starting from Heath and Kelly overhearing her conversation with Beth. She then filled him in on what they had found before Justin's match with Heath and how Beth suspected that it was Heath who had attacked him.

"After seeing the way he was smiling and staring at me, Beth walked right up to him and literally punched his lights out, and breaking his nose." Natalya said finally finishing her tale.

When she looked at John, she noticed that he had a shocked expression on his face. His mouth open and his eyebrows raised.

"Damn Beth, I knew you were strong, but I'm surprised that you can pack that kinda of punch."

"Well Heath has even more to worry about. I have a surprise for him when I go over to SmackDown this week."

"What do you mean you 'have a surprise' for him? What am I missing here?" Natalya asked, looking Beth to John.

John looked back at Natalya with the same confused look she had on her face. Beth wouldn't elaborate any further. At the mention of SmackDown, that reminded Natalya about her visitor. Finally walking out the car, Natalya quickly explained what happened when Tyson stopped by her room as they headed to the hospital.

"And then he just left." Natalya finished, waiting to hear what Beth had to say.

"I think that it's about damn time that Tyson owned up to his actions and apologized." John said, speaking first.

"John's right. It's about time that he ended this little charade and stopped acting like a child out for revenge." Beth finally said.

Arriving at the hospital, Beth and John walked up to Justin's room with Natalya. Turning the corner with Natalya in the lead, she ran straight into a familiar blonde. Falling hard on her rear end, she let out a groan of pain. Looking up, she could see the shock spread across the blonde's face. It was obvious that Kelly hadn't expected to run into Natalya, let alone with Beth and John.

Kelly started to stutter, but no words came out. she then bolted down the hallway and climbed into an elevator car. Beth turned back around to help Natalya stand up, but saw that she was no longer there. She looked up just in time to see a flush of blonde and pink hair walk into Justin's room. Looking at John with a concerned stare, they both walked cautiously into the room. Expecting to hear shouting and yelling, they were surprised to only hear muttering.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: We Need To Talk

When Natalya walked into Justin's room, he was trying to climb out of bed. Sensing that someone was in the room, he turned to see his fiancé standing in the doorway. His face lit up seeing her, but then dropped, wondering if she ran into Kelly who just left.

"What was Kelly doing here?" Natalya asked in a calm tone.

"So you did run into her huh?"

Natalya remained silent, waiting for Justin to start explaining. Sighing out loud, Justin started to explain.

"Kelly said that she was feeling guilty and had something she needed to get off of her chest."

"And what would this be?"

"She went on to say that it was Heath who attacked me and that she was there. She said that she couldn't believe how Heath had reacted to the news of our engagement."

"Then what happened?" Natalya asked, finally making her way over to his bedside and taking a seat.

"She said that after I was knocked out, Heath reassured her that I would be fine and they left me lying there. Later when she heard that I was brought to the hospital, she knew that she had to come clean and apologize."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told her that I accepted her apology, but I didn't have anything else to say to her. She then left in tears and not five minutes later, you walked in." Justin finished.

Natalya just sat there with a blank expression and Justin waited for her to say something. She didn't get the chance to when Beth and John walked in cautiously, standing in the doorway. Seeing the tension between Natalya and Justin, John was the first to speak.

"Dude, how are you feeling?"

"A little bit better, but my head is still killing me."

Beth leaned up against the wall and looked over at Natalya. She tried to read the expression on the Canadian's face, but it was hard since she was facing away. Justin finally made it to his feet.

"Excuse me guys, I'm going to jump in the shower."

When the bathroom door closed, Beth made her way over to Natalya and sat down on the bed across from her, grabbing her hand.

"Nattie, what happened after Kelly left?"

Without looking up at her best friend, Natalya reiterated the conversation that she had with Justin. Beth gasped as John made his way over to join Beth on the bed. When she finished talking, Natalya just looked down at her shoes.

"What are you going to do?" Beth asked.

Natalya finally snapped out of her funk and looked up.

"I just want to go back to the hotel."

"Do you want us to drive you?" John asked, finally speaking up.

"No, I'll just take a cab." Natalya said as she found a notepad and pen to hastily write Justin a note saying she was going back to the hotel and may come back in the morning. When she finished, she set the note down on his pillow and stood up.

"We will wait with you until the cab arrives, so you won't be alone." Beth said as she wrapped a protective arm around Natalya's shoulders. Natalya just nodded and walked out of Justin's room with Beth and John.

Once back at the hotel, she didn't know what to do with herself. She trusted Justin, but it was Kelly who she didn't. What she did know, was that she had to settle this little feud with Kelly once and for all. Leaving her room, she headed up to the top floor. Finding the room she was looking for, she knocked. Hearing footsteps padding towards the door, Natalya took a breath to brace herself. When the door opened, there stood a half-naked Randy. Seeing the confusion on her face, he moved to the side allowing her to walk in past him.

"I assume you're not here to talk to me are you?" Randy said with a cocky smirk spreading across his face.

"No not really, sorry."

"No hard feelings I guess. Kelly is in the bedroom."

Natalya nodded her thanks and headed in the direction he indicated.

"Man-whore." She thought as she walked across the living area and into the bedroom. When she entered the room, Kelly looked up at her, and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Natalya?"

Looking at Kelly more closely, Natalya saw that her eyes were rimmed red and her face was swollen from crying even more. Remembering why she was there, Natalya shook her head and started to talk.

"I'm here because we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us and Justin. Why did you break character and do that shoot promo about me breaking you up?"

"Because in my eyes, you came in between us and ended up stealing him from me."

"No, you did that all by your damn self. I had nothing to do with him breaking up with you." Natalya said, her voice starting to rise.

"Oh really? How did I manage to drive my boyfriend into your arms?"

"Well you screwed us both over, literally! First you screwed Justin over when he caught you in bed with someone else when we all were touring Mexico. Remember, the night of your one year anniversary?"

"How do you know all of this?" Kelly asked, shocked.

"Before he and I got together, we shared how our relationships were going at the time and he told me. Want to know what else he told me?"

"What?"

"He said that during your anniversary dinner, he was planning on proposing."

"No, you're lying!"

"Now why would I lie about something like that?"

"Because you want to throw anything you can in my face!" Kelly screamed.

"Oh, that brings me to my second point on how you screwed Justin and I over. You slept with my boyfriend, who I happened to have been with for just over ten years."

"Were you really with Tyson that long?"

Natalya was done yelling, so she just nodded her head. Kelly's mouth dropped and tears started to fall.

"Natalya, I-I didn't know, I swear. Tyson told me that you were separated and I didn't know that you two had been together that long."

"I figured that much."

"I have something to confess to you. That night in Mexico was the first time I got together with Tyson. I don't know what came over me and with one decision, I lost the one man who has every truly loved me." Kelly said, then broke down completely.

Feeling sorry for how she yelled at Kelly, Natalya wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Somehow, deep down, I knew for a while that Tyson was sleeping around."

"Yet you were so nice to me, why?"

"I didn't know that it was you until I found the two of you in bed. I had a feeling that it was with local fans or something."

"Natalya, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know, but in a way I have you to thank for how happy I am in my life right now."

Kelly just looked at her confused with what she had just said.

"Well as you already know, Justin proposed while we vacationed in South Africa. Also while we were there, I told him that I was pregnant." Natalya said with a smile.

Kelly's eyes grew large with shock.

"I know, we were both shocked when I found out. Since you were honest about your relations with Tyson, I thought that I should tell you before you found out fr-"

Natalya didn't get to finish her statement. The news shocked Kelly so much that she reacted by extending her right arm, punching Natalya right in the eye. Natalya collapsed to the ground, covering her eye with one hand.

"What the hell Kelly?" Natalya practically screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

"You are a back stabbing slut! Just kick me while I'm down, rubbing your perfect relationship in my face! I'm sick and tired of it Natalya." Kelly screamed, her face turning red.

"I'm sick of you! I'm glad we cleared some of this crazy shit up, now I want you to stay the hell away from me and Justin!"

"Get the hell out of my room!"

"With pleasure! Have fun ruining other people's relationships and never having a real one of your own!"

Natalya was finally able to get to her feet and quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door shut with as much force as she could. The sound of the door caused Randy to jump.

"Everything okay? I heard lots of yelling, crying and then more yelling." Randy asked from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah everything is just fucking peachy!" Natalya said forcefully as she made her way to the door and left; slamming it with just as much authority. Striding to the elevators, she hit the button and climbed aboard.

Making it back to her room, she sat down on the end of the bed, fuming mad.

"How dare she talk to me like that? Doesn't she know who I am?" Natalya thought.

Taking a deep breath, she was finally able to calm down a little bit. Looking around for her cell phone, she found it on the bedside table. Sliding the unlock bar, she found she had three missed calls and voicemails; one from Beth and two from Justin. Completely bypassing the one from Beth, she tapped the first from Justin.

"Nattie, its Justin. I just got out of the shower and noticed you were gone. Just wondering where you are. I love you. Call me back when you can."

As she hit the delete button, she felt guilty for leaving without saying good-bye. She went to the next one and put the phone back to her ear.

"Nattie, please answer your phone! I just found the note you left and we need to talk. Please call me back as soon as possible. I love you." Justin pleaded.

Natalya's heart broke hearing the hurt in his voice. Exiting out of her voicemail, she switched it over to her iPod, plugged it into the speakers and went to take a hot shower; hopefully to clear her head so she could think of what her next move would be.

After what felt like the longest shower she had ever taken, Natalya finally padded back into the bedroom, wrapped only in a towel. Lying down on the bed, she continued to think, taking everything that she had learned within the last few hours into consideration.

"Do I have a legit reason for being upset with Justin? It's not like he asked Kelly to come by the hospital, right? Plus, he didn't try to play off the fact that she had been there."

It was at that moment that she realized she needed to get back to the hospital and talk things over with Justin and explain why she left. Quickly jumping up from the bed, she whipped off the towel and slid into some oversized black sweatpants, a white lace kami and flip-flops. It wasn't until she was walking out the door while pulling her hair up into a messy bun that she had grabbed Justin's sweats. She loved the way they hugged around her hips; it was like he was always there to protect her. Impatiently taking the elevator to the lobby, she grabbed a cab, telling them where she wanted to go and they were off. Glancing out the window, she watched as she passed the world by. Groups were coming out of the clubs, falling all over themselves with laughter and then there were the couples, holding hands and embracing each other. Seeing the couples together really made Natalya want to get to the hospital quicker so she could be in Justin's arms.

Lucky for her, the cab pulled up in front of the hospital a few minutes later. The parking lot was empty, and seeing as how visiting hours were over long ago, Natalya cautiously made her way up to Justin's room. The nurse that was stationed down from his room was the one from earlier who had given her such a hard time. Seeing the Canadian, she nodded her head as if to say that it was okay for her to go in and see Justin. With a nod of her own, Natalya tiptoed into his room.

Peering around the curtain, she saw that Justin had his bed laid back and was sound asleep. She could tell from the slight sound of him snoring. Smiling to herself, a sense of pride washed through her body, she really loved that man with all of her heart. Making her way over to his bed, she stubbed her toe on one of the chairs.

"Shit!" she said a little too loudly as Justin jolted awake, startled.

"Nattie, you came back."

"Yeah, I had to see you."

"Why, what's wrong now?" Justin asked as he pushed the button to raise his bed up.

"Nothing's wrong. I just felt bad about leaving earlier." Natalya said as she made her way over to the chair at his bedside.

As she was getting ready to sit down, Justin motioned for her to climb into bed with him. He moved over to give her some room as she climbed up and snuggled up to him.

"So why did you leave when I got in the shower?"

Natalya knew that this question was coming, so she took in a deep breath and explained.

"I didn't know what to make of Kelly coming by here earlier and didn't know what to do, so I left."

"But I told you that nothing happened."

"And I trust you…it's just that I didn't trust Kelly around you. Especially now, that bitch."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"When I got back to the hotel, I got this dumb notion that I needed to talk things over with her to get some of this 'tension' out of the way. I wanted to know why she turned on me when all I wanted to do was help her career and give me the time off to have my surgery."

"What did she have to say to that?"

"She basically blamed me for breaking you up, but then I had to tell her that you caught her cheating on you. She called me a liar and wanted to know how I knew. I told her that you told me and then she broke down in tears. Then she confessed to me something that I didn't know; that night in Mexico, she was sleeping with Tyson."

Natalya, for some reason, couldn't look Justin in the eyes. She felt somewhat ashamed of bringing Tyson's name up in front of him.

"Nattie that is not your fault. Do not think that for one second that you have to feel sorry for what that scumbag did to you or what that…er, what Kelly did to us." Justin said as he gently put a finger under her chin and brought her head to face him once again. He just stared lovingly into her eyes.

"After all the yelling, she apologized and then I did something really stupid. It seemed smart at the time, but now, I can't believe I told her."

Justin just waited for her to continue.

"I told her I was pregnant."

"I'm guessing she didn't take that news too well."

"Not at all."

"What happened when you told her?"

"She decked me."

"What?" Justin practically shouted.

Natalya didn't respond, she just turned her head to the side and showed him the slight bruising that had started to form.

"Damn, that is really gonna be a shiner."

"Seems like when we get to talking with each other's exes, we end up with shiners." Natalya said with a chuckle.

"And that's why I love you Nattie."

"I love you too Justin and I'm sorry that I left."

"I'm just glad that you came back, that's all I care about. And the fact that I get to fall asleep with you in my arms." Justin cooed as he tilted his head down towards her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

As she pulled away, she blushed slightly. With one more quick kiss, she sunk down in the bed and rested her head on his chest, happy to be there with him. Finally having her back in his arms, Justin was able to fall asleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Surprise Opponent

The next morning, like most mornings as of late, Natalya was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Groggily getting out of the bed, she found the phone sitting on the edge of the computer desk. A picture of Beth flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" Natalya answered in a raspy voice.

"Where are you? I came by your room last night when we got back and you weren't there."

"I came back to the hospital after having a little run in with Kelly."

"What happened now? Do I have to kick her little Barbie ass?"

"Haven't you done that enough already?"

"No, I have too much fun slamming her face into the mat with the GlamSlam."

"That figures. What time do you have to be at the arena for SmackDown?"

"Around six since it's being shown live. Why, What's up?"

"Want to meet for lunch so I can fill you in?"

"Sure, how about eleven thirty?" Beth asked.

Natalya removed the phone from her ear to check the time. She was surprised that it was already ten-thirty.

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs at the hotel restaurant."

"Sounds great. See you then Nattie."

Hanging up the phone, she slipped her flip-flops back on and turned to find Justin smiling at her.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Bullshit, I bet my hair is a mess."

"That doesn't matter to me one bit, you are still stunning."

With that, Natalya walked over to the bed and gave him a tender, yet passionate kiss.

"So when will you be back?"

"After I meet with Beth, besides we have to watch SmackDown. Remember, Beth said she has a surprise for Heath tonight."

"When did she say that?" Justin asked.

"Oh yeah, she said that when her and John brought me back last night."

"Did she give any indication of what she has planned?"

"No, nothing at all.

"That can't be good."

"Yeah, probably not. Anyway, I should be back in a few hours."

"I love you Nattie."

"I love you too." She replied, leaning over to kiss him again.

She let out a squeal when Justin grabbed her around the hips and pulled her down onto the bed with him. Laughing at how this all went down, they embraced each other, not wanting it to end.

"Justin, as much as I want to stay, I have to go."

"Fine, but hurry back."

"I will, I promise." Natalya said with one last kiss, she left the room and went down to the lobby to hail a cab.

After a quick shower and elegant blowout later, Natalya walked into the hotel restaurant, instantly spotting Beth sitting by the windows. Making her way over, Beth looked up and stood to hug her best friend.

"How are things? What happened with Kelly and why do you have a black eye?" Beth asked.

Natalya was surprised at how quickly Beth was firing off question after question.

"I patched things up with Justin, but before I did, I went to visit Kelly like I told you. I wanted to know why she was being a constant thorn in my side. She still thought that it was because of me that Justin broke up with her."

"Why would she think that in the first place?"

"Remember when we went to Mexico and she came to our room crying?"

Beth just nodded as she took a drink from her lemon water.

"Well as it turns out, that night was their one year anniversary and Justin had planned to propose to her; only he caught her in bed with another man."

Beth gasped and almost choked on her water.

"She really gets around doesn't she?"

Natalya nodded her head in agreement as she continued.

"After that, Kelly told me that she was in bed that night with Tyson."

"He cheated on you for three months? That's low, even for him."

"Yeah I know right? Kelly then apologized for sleeping with Tyson, saying that she didn't know that we were together for so long. I thought after all of that, everything was fine."

"But I'm guess everything was not fine."

"Not in the slightest."

"So then what happened?"

"She decked me."

"She did what now?" Beth asked, almost shouting.

"That's pretty much the way Justin reacted. I told her that I wanted to be the one to tell her that I was pregnant so someone else wouldn't blab it to her. Before I could finish my sentence, Kelly extended her arm and clocked me in the eye, hence the black eye." Natalya said as she pointed to her eye.

"That bitch!"

"My thoughts exactly; I walked out of her room, right past Randy and went back up to my room, fuming."

"Wait, what did you say about Randy?"

Natalya mentally face palmed, she forgot that Beth didn't know that Randy was now with Kelly. What a perfect way to let her best friend know that her ex is now with the girl who ruined her best friends long-term relationship.

"I was going to tell you, but I guess now is as good of a time as ever. When I went up to Kelly's room to talk to her, Randy answered the door. I guess he is Kelly's newest conquest."

"I swear, when I get my hands on that slut, I'm goi-." Beth started to say.

"Beth, hold on a second. She's not even worth it anymore. Besides, you are with John now, you have to let what Randy did to you go. I haven't seen you this happy since before you started getting together with Randy. John is good for you and Randy is a poison."

Beth took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose to calm down her nerves. She couldn't believe how easily Kelly could get under her skin with her slutty ways.

"I guess you're right. I do need to let him go and John treats me so much better than Randy ever did. I think I may be in love with him."

Natalya gasped. She knew that Beth was never the one to say it first unless she really felt that way about someone.

"Have you told this to John yet?"

"No not yet. I almost did last night when we got to your room. But when you didn't answer the door, my mind switched and got preoccupied."

"Awe Beth, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure there will be an even better moment to tell him in the near future." Beth said cryptically, leaving Natalya to think about what she had said.

"Anyway, will you please tell me what you have planned for tonight?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be that big of a surprise now would it? Trust me, you are going to be shocked and everything that is going to happen, I'm doing it for you since you can't physically do anything."

A devilish smile spread across Beth's face and Natalya was slightly worried, but knew that Beth could handle things for herself. After all, they didn't call her The Glamazon for nothing. Beth checked her phone and saw the time.

"Oh shit, we have been here far longer than it feels. I have to get going. The show starts in an hour. I see you later, I'll stop by the hospital after the show."

"Okay, go and kick some ass."

They two blondes stood up and hugged each other. As Beth started to walk away, she turned to Natalya to say one more thing.

"Don't worry, you know I will." With a smile, Beth walked out of the restaurant and back up to her room to grab her gear.

Natalya smiled to herself as she grabbed her purse and headed out the front doors to make her way back to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Looking Like a Little Bitch

After stopping by the drug store to pick up some necessities, Natalya made it back to Justin's hospital room just in the nick of time for SmackDown to start. She climbed up in bed with Justin and settled into the crook of his arm. Green Day's _"Know Your Enemy"_ played the intro and then the camera's cut to Beth who was standing in the middle of the ring with her championship title resting on her shoulder. The crowd was cheering for her more than normal as she began to speak.

"Over the past few weeks, a certain Superstar has been making my best friend and her fiancé's life a living hell. This redneck wannabe hick is just upset that she chose his best friend over him and ended up humiliating him in this very ring. Any guesses as to who I'm talking about?"

The crowd mumbled different names, but then started to chant in unison.

"Wendy's! Wendy's! Wendy's!"

Beth laughed, not expecting that answer.

"You guys are too much! Then to make things worse, Heath attacks him backstage and sends him to the hospital with a career and life-threatening injury, and you know what he does?"

"WHAT?"

"He brags about it! Can you believe that self-conceited motherf-." Beth started to say, but was interrupted by Heath's theme song blaring throughout the arena.

The crowd instantly started to boo and chant "Wendy's".

"Do y'all really think that I care what y'all think? Justin was and is a joke. Am I bitter that Nattie chose him over me? You had better damn well believe it! How do you expect me to react when the woman that I loved, leaves me for my best friend, and then comes back engaged to him?"

"Um…I don't know, maybe act like an adult!"

"Whatever, yeah I admit that I took him out and it felt good. It just proves that I was always better than him anyways and I could beat him anytime. Hell, I can beat anyone, anywhere, anytime from either brand." Heath said confidently as he made his way down the ramp towards the ring.

"In that case, I accept your challenge. All that I need is a referee." Beth replied equally as confident as Scott Armstrong made his was down the ramp from the back.

Heath stopped on the steel steps, shocked that she would challenge him like that. He shrugged, and climbed into the ring.

"Ring the bell!"

Heath marched straight up to Beth, who had positioned herself in the center of the ring, wanting to intimidate her.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing?"

"I'm standing up for my loved ones who are physically incapable of doing it themselves at the moment."

"Whatever. Why don't you just get out of the ring and save yourself from further embarrassment?" Heath said, pointing towards the ramp.

Beth turned to make like she was leaving the ring, but turned back around and cracked a loud slap across his face. The sound echoed as the crowd gasped. Facing Beth once again, Heath moved quickly, catching her off guard as he put her into a side headlock. Beth fought back as he slung her towards the ropes. Charging back at him, she hit him with a hard shoulder block, knocking him flat on his back. She stood over him, just staring a hole through him as she ran the ropes and hit a leg drop across his chest.

Stumbling back to his feet, Heath made it over to the corner. Seeing an opening, Beth charged at him once again, but he moved out of the way at the last second. This caused Beth to run chest first into the turnbuckle. While she was slightly stunned, Heath tried a roll-up, stacking Beth up on her shoulders. The referee got his count up to two before she was able to kick out. Heath, frustrated, pulled Beth up by her hair, putting her head between his legs, setting her up for a power bomb. He took too long gloating and taunting the crowd, giving Beth the opportunity to grab his legs. Landing flat on his back once again, Beth flipped over into a bridging pin, but Heath rolled to the side. Getting back to her feet, Beth sensed an opportunity while Heath stayed down. She climbed up the ropes onto the top turnbuckle, but Heath had been playing possum. He sprung to his feet and went up to the second rope. Using a European uppercut, Heath then went to suplex Beth.

The crowd stood to their feet and held their breath. Throwing some forearms to Heath's face, stunning him just long enough to turn him around. Hooking his arms, the crowd knew what was coming next. Jumping off the ropes, Beth hit a picture perfect GlamSlam from the top rope, taking them both down. Taking a few seconds to recover, Beth was able to crawl towards Heath and drape an arm across his chest.

"One. Two. Three! Ring the Bell!" yelled Scott Armstrong.

"Here is your winner, Beth Phoenix!" boomed Justin Roberts.

Slowly and unsteadily, Beth stood to her feet so Scott could raise her hand in victory and handed her title back to her. The crowd cheered loudly and began to chant.

"Phoenix! Phoenix! Phoenix!"

Smiling from ear to ear, Beth bowed and then went to exit the ring. She stopped when she walked past Heath.

"You're a bitch just like that slut Natalya." Heath muttered.

"I'll show you a bitch, you piece of life sucking scum!" Beth yelled back to him.

She threw the title belt down and walked right up to Heath's motionless body. Flipping him over onto his back, Beth grabbed his legs, stomped on his gonads. She then stepped and wrapped his legs around her left leg. The crowd knew what was coming next, a little tribute to the Anvilette. She flipped him back over to his stomach and leaned back.

"Son of a bitch, let go of me!" Heath yelled loudly.

Beth kept the sharpshooter in place and was relentless to let it go. Scott Armstrong came up to Beth and tried to get her to let go.

"Come on Beth, let him go!"

Leaning back just a little bit further to intensify the torque on his spine. Hearing him scream out in pain brought a huge smile to her face as she finally let go of his legs. She walked over to the apron and demanded a microphone. She marched back over to Heath and got in his face.

"Now you know what happens when you cross the Glamazon. You will be made to look like a little bitch!" Beth said with authority as she dropped the microphone on his back and confidently picked up her title, climbing out of the ring, walking back up the ramp.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: That's Bullshit!

As the screen faded away into a commercial, Justin turned to look at Natalya and laughed when he saw that her mouth was hanging wide open. It was like she was frozen in place, not moving, not blinking. He then waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get a reaction out of her; still nothing.

"Natalya! Snap out of it!"

There was still no reaction from her and Justin was starting to worry. The light bulb finally went off as he leaned towards her, softly placing his lips along her collarbone and kissed her. This brought a smile to her face, as she finally snapped out of her trance, laughing.

"I thought you went into a vegetative state or something on me."

"I was just shocked at how Beth wrestled Heath. That was absolutely amazing and I got a little teary eyed seeing her use the sharpshooter."

"You can be such a woman at times. Did you know that?" Justin teased.

"Well it doesn't help the fact that I'm pregnant either!" Natalya retorted with a glare.

"Touché! So when you left to meet Beth, the doctor stopped by and gave me some good news."

"Well tell me, don't leave me in suspense. You know I can't stand it!"

"I know, that's why I'm waiting."

"Paul Lloyd Jr., you better tell me what the doctor said, or else!"

"Or else what? What will Natalie Katherine Neidhart do to me?"

Justin knew he was pushing his luck using her full name, but she started it first. No matter how childish it sounded.

"I haven't quite thought that far ahead." Natalya said, blushing as she looked down at her hands.

Justin laughed and gently lifted her head up to look at him.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, the doctor said that I have healed up rather quickly despite what happened and that I am being discharged from the hospital tomorrow."

"Oh Justin, that's great news! But why do I have a feeling that there is more to it than what you're telling me?"

"I can get out of here, but I won't be cleared to compete for about two months."

"That's a bummer, but I think it's for the best really. Two months off of the road and away from that monster Heath."

"So with me being out of action for two months, you have me all to yourself. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I have been itching to go back home to Calgary to see my family and tell them the news about the engagement and the baby."

"Wait, you still haven't told your family that we're engaged or that you're pregnant?"

"No, well my parents know obviously since you asked my father for his blessing. But it looks as though Beth let the engagement cat out of the bag for the rest of my family."

As if on cue, Natalya's phone started to vibrate uncontrollably. Text message after text message lit up her phone. They ranged from her aunts and uncles to her very own sisters. Two of the almost fifty texts caught her eye the most. The first was from her dear cousin Harry, who was now training in Florida.

"Natalie Katherine! We used to talk all the time when we were on the road together and now we have grown apart. The last time that I heard from you, you were still with Tyson and then the one time I have a chance to watch SmackDown, I learn that you are now engaged to Justin Gabriel? What the hell Nattie? You have some explaining to do!"

The text message made her smile and miss her cousin's crazy antics. The second text was from her mother, Ellie. Natalya gulped slightly before she opened it up.

"Nat, I am so happy for you. Probably unlike the rest of the family, your father told me right after Justin called. I am so glad that it is now out in the open. I hope that we get to see or talk to the two of you soon. I love you."

A slight tear ran down her cheek when she finished reading her mother's multi-page text.

"Is everything okay?"

Natalya looked away from her phone and into Justin's eyes, seeing the concern set in them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It looks like I-er, I mean we, have a lot of explaining to do."

Natalya then hit 'reply all' and typed out a mass text.

"Surprise! Yes it's true. Justin and I are engaged. Hopefully we will be planning a trip up to Calgary within the next week or so. We hope to see everyone and we have another surprise to share with everyone. See you all soon! Love, Nattie."

Quickly hitting send, she took her phone off of vibrate and slid it into her pocket.

"Looks like we are going to Calgary!" she exclaimed.

"When is your doctor's appointment for the baby?" Justin randomly asked.

"Shit, I completely forgot about it! It's tomorrow morning at nine."

"Well that sucks!"

"What sucks?" asked a third party.

Natalya and Justin both looked towards the door. Seeing Beth standing there, Natalya jumped out of the bed and almost mowed her down with a hug. Releasing her grip from around the Glamazon, Natalya then punched her in the arm, rather hard.

"What the hell Nattie?"

"Way to spill the beans about our engagement on national television! My phone has been blowing up from my family, wondering why I haven't told them."

"I didn't know that Nattie. I'm sorry. I didn't plan on using names, that was all Heath."

Thinking back, Natalya realized that she was right. Heath was the one who had named names and Beth just went along with it.

"I'm worry, I shouldn't have punched you. I will give you one freebie. After I have this baby!" Natalya said seeing Beth draw back her fist.

"Fair enough I guess. Just wait, as soon as that child is out, expect a shot right to the arm."

"Ugh, fine! Anyway, what were you saying before Beth got here? What sucks?"

"The doctor said that I wouldn't be able to leave until around three in the afternoon."

"What?" Beth and Natalya asked in unison.

"Whoa, that was freaky! You two definitely spend too much time together."

"Are you trying to say that you won't be able to be there when we find out just how far along I am?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I have already tried talking to the doctor and the nurses, and they are all adamant that I stay until three."

"That's complete bullshit! They should let you be there, seeing as how you're the father and add in the fact that it's just downstairs for god sakes!"

Natalya couldn't take being in that room for one more second. She stormed out without another word.

"Are they really not letting you go to the appointment?" Beth asked.

"They are. I just don't want her to know that."

"You are definitely a sneaky one Justin."

"I know!" Justin replied with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"I'm going to see if I can find Nattie and calm her down."

"Okay, but don't tell her! I want her to be surprised."

Beth nodded her understanding as she walked out to find Natalya.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Surprise!_

_Beth finally caught up with Natalya in the waiting room down the hall. As she sat down in the chair next to her best friend, she noticed that she was crying. _

_ "Nattie, what's on your mind?" Beth asked, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders._

_ "I'm just upset that he won't be there for the first ultrasound. I understand that he needs to stay here, but this is our first child!"_

_ "I get where you are coming from Nat, but you heard him. It's not like he didn't try. I love you, but you can't be mad at him for something he has no control of."_

_ "I guess you're right. It just really upsets me off that he can't be there."_

_ "Well since he can't be there, I will be." Beth said in a sincere tone._

_ "Thank you Beth. That would mean a great deal to me having you there."_

_ "That's what best friends are for. Now let's get you out of here and back to your hotel. Before you know it, it will be time for your ultrasound!"_

_ "Yeah, you are probably right. Can you go and grab my things from Justin's room? I don't think that I face him."_

_ "Yeah sure; I'll meet you down at the car."_

_ "Thanks Beth. I really appreciate it." Natalya said as she heaved herself out of the chair and headed towards the elevators._

_Beth sat there for a moment longer before walking back into Justin's room. He was just sitting in bed flipping through channels. When he noticed that someone had walked in, he looked up hoping that it was Natalya. When he saw that it was Beth, his face dropped._

_ "Where's Natalya? Is she still upset with me? You didn't tell her did you?" Justin asked, firing off one question after another._

_ "Dude Justin, calm down a little bit! She just needs some time to recollect herself, so she wants me to take her back to the hotel and no I didn't tell her what you are planning."_

_ "I'm starting to second guess myself in trying to surprise her, especially after the way she looked at me before she walked out that door."_

_ "Well it's a little late to try and go back now since she already thinks that you won't be there. I told her that I would be there and she seems content with it that way. I will text you when we leave the hotel in the morning to head to the appointment. How do you want to play this out?"_

_ "I think this is what I want to do…" Justin said as he started hashing out his plan with Beth._

_ "That is really going to surprise her! I had better get down to the car before she thinks I'm up to something. I'll see you bright and early!" Beth said as she picked up Natalya's stuff and walked out of the room. _

_Once she got out to the car, she noticed that Natalya had reclined her seat and had one of her arms draped over her eyes. Worried, Beth tried to be quiet when she got in the vehicle, just in case she was asleep. As soon as her door closed, Natalya spoke._

_ "What took you so long"?_

_ "I…uh…had to reassure Justin about tomorrow. I told him that I would be there for you and that we would stop by after the appointment." Beth thought quickly as she started the car and headed back to the hotel._

_ "Oh, okay."_

_ "Are you sure you are okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm just really tired now for some reason. As soon as we get back to the hotel, I'm crashing hard."_

_ "I think that is a good idea; you've been through an emotional past few days. Then add in the fact that Justin won't be there tomorrow and your family blowing up your phone, bugging you about when you'll be up to see them…I completely understand."_

_ "Wow, you're right; a lot has happened in a short span of time. I may just sleep for three days."_

_ "Well, unfortunately for you I can't let you do that. You and I are going to that appointment tomorrow and I'm…er…I mean you are finding out just how far along that peanut is and if I'm going to have a niece or nephew!" Beth said giddily as she pulled into a parking space in front of their hotel._

_ "Auntie Beth and Uncle John huh; I kind of like it! This baby is going to have so many aunts and uncles, the poor things head is going to spin!" Natalya said as they made their way inside and up to the sixth floor._

_ "Probably so, but he or she will be one protected child when it grows up. Nobody is going to want to mess with someone whose grandparents, parents, aunts and uncles are professional wrestlers."_

_ "Very true, and I'm completely okay with that! Thanks for everything tonight Beth. I don't know what I would do without you."_

_ "It's no problem Nat, that's what best friends are for. Get some rest and I'll be by about eight thirty to pick you up. It's going to be a surprisingly great day tomorrow, I can just feel it." Beth said with a huge grin on her face as she hugged her friend and walked down to the room she shared with John._

_The next morning, Natalya woke up feeling like she was in a funk and just couldn't shake the feeling. She went through the motions of getting ready by doing her hair, putting on light makeup and getting dressed that she didn't even know what time it was until there was a knock on her door. Grabbing her purse, she opened up the door and was surprised to see both Beth and John standing there. Giving them a questioning look, she stepped out into the hallway to join them._

_ "Not that I don't love you John, but what are you doing here?"_

_ "Well, I figured that after your ultrasound, I would take you lovely ladies out for brunch. That way we can kill some time before Justin gets out."_

_ "After these last few days that sounds really nice; thank you."_

_ "It would be my pleasure. Plus, I have to admit that I want to know right away if it's going to be a boy or a girl." John said with a curt nod and a toothy grin._

_ "Speaking of, if we don't get going now, we are going to be late!" Beth finally interjected as she looked at her watch._

_ "Well what are we all waiting for? Let's go find out what I'm having and how far along I am!" Natalya said as she started walking towards the elevators; a smile finally making an appearance on her face. Beth stood back with John for a moment to relish in the fact that her best friend finally seemed to be okay. Grabbing ahold of his hand, they followed behind and caught up to her just as the doors were opening._

_After arriving to the hospital for her appointment, Natalya didn't have to wait for very long before her name was being called to go back. She and Beth stood up and started to walk towards the nurse before Beth stopped and went back to give John a kiss._

_ "It shouldn't take us too long. I'll be back in a bit."_

_ "I can't wait. I love you Beth."_

_ "I love you too."_

_As Natalya stood there watching her friend, her stomach dropped slightly. She couldn't help but to think that that should be her and Justin. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she linked arms with Beth and continued through to her room. The nurse went through the routine questions and tests before leaving the room. Not too long after the door closed that Beth suddenly stood up, startling Natalya._

_ "I can't find my phone."_

_ "Well, where's the last place is you remember having it?"_

_ "Um…oh yeah I let John use it since he left his in the room. I'll be right back." Beth said quickly as she stood up and left the room, leaving Natalya to sit there by herself in a state of utter confusion._

_This was the part that Natalya hated the most; waiting. The worst part about waiting that she hated, waiting alone. Time passed by and still Beth hadn't returned. She couldn't figure out what was taking her so long just to walk out to the waiting room, grab her phone from John and walk back. Getting a little more frustrated with how things seemed to be going for her, there was a knock at the door. Knowing that Beth would have just walked back inside, Natalya just figured that it was the doctor finally coming in to start the appointment._

_As the door opened, she looked up and couldn't believe who was standing there. It wasn't the doctor and it sure as hell wasn't Beth. Rubbing her eyes to make sure that they weren't playing tricks on her, she saw that he was really standing there. Jumping off the table with tears threatening to fall, Natalya ran straight into Justin's open and waiting arms. Grabbing her in a tight hug, he kissed her on top of the head. Suddenly she pulled away and punched him with all her might in the arm._

_ "Ow! What the hell Nattie?"_

_ "Why did you tell me that you weren't going to be here?"_

_ "I wanted to surprise you just like you did to me when you returned from your surgery. In all actuality, it's only fair."_

_ "You really have no idea how hurt I was last night when you told me that you weren't going to be here. I thought that might have been a sign that things weren't going to work out between the two of us."_

_ "Nattie, you can't think that way. I'm sorry that I hurt you, because that was not my intention at all. There are going to be even more trials and tribulations that are going to happen throughout this relationship and this child's life, but I want you to know one thing, no matter what, I will be right by your side. There will be times that you absolutely love me and then there will be times that you absolutely hate me, but I will always be there. We made a deal when you accepted my marriage proposal, so even though we aren't legally bound together just yet, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life." Justin said as he took her hands and just held them._

_To say that Natalya was speechless would be an understatement. She was completely blown away by Justin's little speech about how no matter what, he would always be there. Without thinking, Natalya just attacked his lips like she hadn't seen him in over a year. Breaking the embrace at the sound of another knock at the door, Natalya returned to sit on the examination table as Justin took his rightful spot standing right next to her._

_ "Good morning, I'm Doctor Carter. How are you all doing today?" she asked as she walked in and took a seat._

_ "Much better, thanks." Natalya said as she looked over at Justin in amazement and squeezed his hand._

_ "So from what your chart tells me, we are going to be seeing how far along you are and that you have quite the exciting career Ms. Neidhart."_

_ "Yes and yes. The life of a wrestler can be crazy at times, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Well except for the wellbeing of this child."_

_ "That is a great answer. I could tell as soon as I walked in that door that you are very excited about this little life coming in a few short months."_

_ "That I am."_

_ "Alright enough chit-chat, let's see how far you are and if we can tell if you are going to have a little boy or girl. Shall we?"_

_With one look at Justin, Natalya slid up the table that Doctor Carter had reclined and lifted her top up a little bit to expose her growing baby bump. Inhaling sharply by the feeling of cool gel coming into contact with her stomach, the butterflies finally started to really fly around. _

_As soon as the wand touched her skin, you could hear a heartbeat coming through the speakers in the room. Natalya squeezed Justin's hand tighter in complete awe of what she was hearing. After moving around for a minute, the Doctor finally stopped at a blurry figure._

_ "Right there, is your baby. It looks like from the measurements that you are near the sixteen week mark. Now let's see if we can find out the sex."_

_Hearing that she was sixteen weeks along, Natalya started to think back and they had to have conceived right after her shoulder surgery. That meant that she had wrestled some while pregnant. She started to worry that something could have happened to the fetus while she was in the ring._

_ "Alright, everything looks like it's in order. I see two feet and two hands. Are you ready to know what you are having Ms. Neidhart?"_

_ "Yes, I think that we are." Justin spoke up after Natalya couldn't find her voice and tears started to roll down her cheeks._

_ "From the looks of it, you are going to be having a baby…girl! Congratulations to the two of you!" Doctor Carter said as she removed the wand and cleaned up Natalya's stomach._

_Pulling her shirt back down, Natalya sat up and was enveloped in a tight hug from Justin._

_ "I'm so proud of you Nattie. Our daughter is going to be just as beautiful as you are." Justin whispered in her ear. Pulling away, they smiled at each other with Justin wiping away her tears and they kissed each other gently. _

_They finally turned their attention back to the doctor and could see that she was writing some things down. When she finished, she smiled as she started to speak._

_ "Alright, here I have written down a list of things that are to be expected to happen in the coming weeks until you can get to see another doctor for a checkup. Also, I have written down some of the pre-natal supplements that you should start taking. Other than that, do you have any questions?"_

_Natalya and Justin looked at each other with blank stares and shook their heads._

_ "Okay then. It was a pleasure to meet the two of you and I wish you all the luck in the world with your little bundle of joy." Doctor Carter said as she handed over the paperwork, shook both of their hands and left the room._

_Natalya's head was spinning. The fact that in just over five months she was going to be a mother finally started to sink in. Then having Justin right by her side through it all just made her happy. Without saying a word, Natalya got off the examination table, grabbed Justin's hand and they made their way back out to the waiting room to share the news to John and Beth._

_******A/N******_

_**Wow! I can't believe that a year has gone by since the last time I updated this story. I'm so sorry to everyone for the wait, but I just got blocked on this. Even on my other stories, I have come across a serious case of writer's block. Then add in the fact that life has been CRAZY doesn't leave me a whole lot of time to write anymore. Oh and not having internet sucks too! I hope that you all can get back into this and that you all enjoy it! I will try and update this soon and I really do plan on finishing this one!**_

_**-Megan**_


End file.
